Welcome
by Trixxie
Summary: One shot- fluffy - Bit of a history letter from Haruka to...someone special.


**a/n: So again i was having a rather crap day at work.. so i wrote a little one shot. Enjoy.**

If you had told me ten years ago my life would be where it is now, I would have laughed at you. I would have called you a dreamer, insane, foolish. If you would have said that I would be happily married to the most beautiful amazing woman on the face of the planet, father to a genius firefly, with a baby on the way and Japan's number one female racer I would have indeed had you checked for any number of mental distortions.

Now you're probably wondering how I, a female could possibly be father to a firefly with a baby on the way, and the answer to that is the wonderment of fate and the amazement of science. My life took its turn one magical Sunday, I was spending the day at the track as usual pushing my Ferrari past the breaking point and enjoying the pain and excitment that came with unearthly speeds. I rounded the corner and in my last length of the track I relaxed, taking my foot off the gas and coasting the rest of the way. 'Good run' the guys cheered me meeting the car at the gate, I got out of it and for the first time in my racing career I remember feeling empty. I shook the crew's hands, made my fakes smiles and headed for my dressing room, determine to change my mood. Once showered and changed I made my way to a friend's bar, the idea that a few drinks might loosen me up and I saw her. She was seated at the end of the bar, a cool glass of ice tea before her, book open. The vision struck me as odd, who read in a bar?

But I moved past the notion as my gaze made it to her eyes, large wells of ocean blue captured me forcing me to look, begging me to drive in, I of course missed two of the stairs before me landing at the bottom with a stupid smile and wounded pride. 'Nice one Tenoh-san.' The bartender laughed, but her eyes, those pretty wells of blue stayed, fixed on her book. I grabbed my usual drink from the bartender and made my way coolly over to my maiden, I let my eyes wander her frame, from angelic aqua hair to dainty heel clad feet. I remember stumbling over my first words to her, my usual flirty self disappearing in fear of her rejection. 'I know who you are.' She'd said to me her hand brushing through those angelic locks. I remember I turned a few shades of red at this revelation. After that day I never left her side, my world finally glowing bright everything seemed better, easier, life was perfect.

And then my firefly.

My aqua-haired beauty was the air of perfection, and for her I would wrestle the moon if she requested it as a gift. She didn't, she never asked anything of me beyond to love her, and to take better care of myself to ensure a long life together, but I could see her lasting stares at passing families, the hurt look when a child would rush past her.

My Michiru, how she longed for the one thing I could never give her. Or so I thought, it was Christmas morning in our third year together when a knock at our front door pulled me from my resting place under our over decorated tree. I pulled the door open reveling large purple eyes and a face full of sorrow, next to a woman I had known years before. Setsuna Meioh had been a lover once, a passing fling that ended with a close friendship that had, over the years faded. She looked worn, tired, drained. I welcomed them into the home calling for Michiru to help us but Setsuna didn't budge from her place at the door. She handed me a letter and turned to rush to a waiting car I hadn't noticed. The child cried, her hands covering her face, Michiru instantly taking the girl into her arms, glared at me for an answer.

Opening the note I found that Setsuna had mothered the child and due to an illness wasn't able to care for her any longer. My heart broke reading the words, yet warmed as I watched my sweet Michiru coo and calm the scared child. Our family built from there, it took some work but I found Setsuna and arranged for her to have the top care for her illness and soon we were living as a dysfunctional yet happy family.

I remember the day I asked Michiru to marry me. I had been avoiding her for weeks so as to not reveal my surprise, when her ocean eyes connect with my teal beams my soul tends to open up and confess things I would never normally say to another person. It hadn't been easy waking up early and not embracing her, ignoring her constant questions of if I'm alright. No it wasn't easy but I managed and the night went off without a problem. Three pm I had Setsuna take her for some quality girl time, hey I'm female but I'm not a girl, not even close.

Hotaru, my darling firefly was by my side the whole time assisting me in the set up. We converted our high rise apartment into a beautiful Eden, rose peddles lined the floor leading to a soft candle lit room where I had our dinner already set out, new silk sheets were placed on our bed and I sprayed her perfume around to enhance the appeal of the room. Setsuna managed her part perfectly, distracting my Michiru until I requested she be returned home, blind folded and unaware. After we had lead her to our room Hotaru and Setsuna headed for a weekend at our beach house and I began the first steps to ensure my everlasting happiness. She was not impressed, at first at least. She pulled the blindfold off before I was ready, I sighed at this glaring at her a little. 'You couldn't wait.' I remember saying taking a few steps to be at her side, leading her into the full of the room. Her eyes darted everywhere; she closed them to intake a deep breath.

'Oh Haruka.' She moaned softly to me, and I thought I might lose it. I sat her down and opened the lid covering her dinner, beautifully cooked vegetables sat on a bed of white rice; I poured her a glass of wine and then myself taking the seat across from her. I couldn't bring myself to open my dinner; my stomach was too busy doing somersaults for me to eat. I downed one glass of wine and went for another, her eyes glimmering in the candle light; I figured it had better be now or never. Standing I cleared the small space between us, settling on my right knee, my left used to balance, taking her hands into mine I stare into the same deep ocean pools that caught me the moment I saw her.

I remember not being able to remember the words I had written and re-written, so I babbled something off the top of my head. To be honest, I have no idea what I said only the part of I love you and marry me. She was a solid shade of red when she nodded yes, and I let go of her hands realizing we were both shaking I placed the ring I had bought on her perfect violinist finger. She slid her arms around my neck kissing me softly, then harder and finally, we skipped dinner all together enjoying the taste of each other instead of the cooling food. Our wedding wasn't much, just the agreement between two souls to remain in love and entwined until the gods see it fit that we are separated. Michiru wore the most exquisite white gown I had ever seen, I don't think I could breathe or think through the whole ceremony and after she wore the most sheer of underwear; but that is another story indeed.

Then last year she came to me, we'd been married a while, our life was set our worlds connected to the only other people we truly cared about yet she felt something was missing. She wanted a baby, her own baby. A pain I had never felt even after crashing my race car surged through me, knowing I could never give this to her. She calmed me, showing me ways it was possible. Her uterus, my egg, donor sperm. I could give her a child. The process was difficult for all of us, doctors appointments, tests, waiting hours of mood swings from both of us layered with tears of the possible failure yet in the end, here you are. You my darling son, my flesh and blood, our baby. Our boy. You are being welcomed into this world by a family who loves you more then you could know, a mother who will adore you every way you can imagine and some I'm sure you cant. A father, me, who will teach you everything you need to know of the ways of the world, and of women my boy, them too. An aunt and a sister who will challenge you and love you as you deserve.

So welcome indeed my boy. Welcome to the Tenoh-Kaioh-Meioh family. You are loved.


End file.
